Kaneki Ken's Theory of Cannibalism
by Samjok-o
Summary: Disappearing ghouls and humans, all slowly leading back to the members of Antieku. Is it the work of coincidentally murders? Or is it someone eating them all? Kaneki, Touka, and Hide all spend their days away as the murders draw even closer to take them apart. AU Characters have different backstories to be revealed.


1; Theory of fighting

Touka had to admit, but she really enjoyed the thrill of fighting. Just fighting. She didn't have the stomach to kill in cold blood anymore.

Ever since the weakling (Kaneki) joined her daily life had become a bit more interesting. Touka had seen lots of terrible fighters, but she had never seen anyone with such a pathetic fighting spirit. Tt was the worst kind of fighting spirit for a ghoul to even possess. But he wasn't really a ghoul was he? Or whatever moral dilemma he was in, fighting was important, but he wasn't a fighter. Pity the kid was more into reading, lecturing, running around proclaiming that morality was an issue for ghouls and humans alike.

Touka sighed as she wiped down the tables and the bars at Ateiku. The night was especially chilly tonight, and barely anyone was out. It was a weekday so business had been extremely slow during the night; weekday hunting was the best for those who didn't rely on Ateiku. The silence and the smell of coffee was comforting and managed to lull her into Touka's more sentimental moods. She was also sneaking peaks at the open textbook perched on top of the counter, memorizing the science questions. Finals were coming up soon and that meant Kaneki barely popped his head in anymore.

"Touka, you're free to go." Manager said. Touka nodded in response and started gathering her textbooks and walking home. She changed into her regular clothes and stepped outside from the warm cozy cafe and regretted it. There was nothing but biting cold for her outside the door. She crossed her arms and started jogging down the street holding tight to the books. After taking the subway and looking at the street signs she reached a familiar sight. By the time she made it to her apartment, she was tired and cold. Sighing, she ramped the ac up and snuggled into her bed.

Mere seconds later she opened the textbook grabbed a notebook and found a pencil and started scratching out notes. However the pencil grew more slower and slower, and Touka felt her head droop before blinking the sleep out. The warm bed was ever so comforting and soft. . .Touka woke up to the sound of her phone alarm ringing and her face planted into the textbook. Frantic she started readying and packing her bag while gingerly adding a complementary sandwich, which she looked at with distaste, and started rushing to school.

School was horrible. Yoriko's food was horrible as ever, the tests dragged on, and by the end of the school day she was pretty close to playing hooky and running off to the sunset. Every single day was a torture. You went in with a bunch of delicious humans, had to eat nasty human food, be forced to study human studies. It was a mental fight, to adapt and fit in. It _grated _on her very nerves, _burned _in her. It made her question the point of coming in, _to be something she wasn't._ It was fighting to fit in, to win through stealth and cleverness, not by brute strength. Only the strong survive the fight.

Yoriko was a caring friend, but she wasn't the friend she could have or tell things too. At least, she was a purpose of returning. Every successful day she would see Yoriko's soft and kind face. A face that didn't realize it was talking to a predator, something that could kill her in a blink of an eye. This was what winning meant, for humans to be kind to her, to be unaware of how much she loomed over them. She could massacre the entire school in a heartbeat. But she didn't. She was fighting.

"See you later Touka! We have another math section on Thursday." Yoriko shouted as they parted ways at the road and Touka waved back, smiling softly. Yoriko had been more busy lately and her dishes had been dropping in quality since testing started, a blessing in disguise. Just one thing Touka had to thank finals for. Yet, Touka still had to take tests and do well, so really it was one heck of a horrible disguise.

Today she had a day off, thanks to everyone at Ateiku cheering on the school attending ghouls. Kaneki had a legitimate excuse besides being stabbed in the stomach or starving to death. Touka huffed at accidently remembering Kaneki's existence. While walking down her the road home, she smelt the only possible thing that would smell good. Raw human. Human scent was a faint odor that hung around a human thickly, but blood and exposed flesh was a different story. The odor was much more pungent, and as someone who had hunted and eaten humans their entire life, Touka could tell this was the scent of injured human with a faint scent of ghoul lingering around. Dazed she strode forward to the source, unaware of why she was doing so. Not really hungry, although human always smelt good.

Touka paused. This was the 20th ward. Feeding grounds of ghouls. Yet, the longer she lingered the greater she felt the need to beat something up, or eat. Of course she could sneak some out of the storage cabinet or train at the underground dojo and get her ass kicked by Yomo, but with the pent up stress from testing and Yoriko's food as a large catalyst, Touka continued walking down the alley dropping her bags, entranced by the scent of the meal.

It was down a small reclusive alleyway, where a lone ghoul was scarfing down a meal. But not just one body, but three. Touka grimanced, a waste of food, but then widened her eyes and paused as she saw the body of one of the humans. A pure white coat, emblazed into her eyes ever since she was a child. A dove's coat. In the 20th ward there were plenty of unsaid rules.

Don't break rules or you'll be broken, don't overeat or waste meals, keep a low profile, if you're caught you're on your own, don't bother CCG or Arogri tree or piss 'em off, you get pissed on.

Of course these rules were broken half the time, but Touka felt the need to beat this guy up. She worked so hard to keep a quiet human life, eat Yoriko's meals, pretend to be nice in front of doves, and give a crap about people at the cafe, and here a non working ghoul binged while innocent ghouls barely ate once a week and yet were treated the same? It was _heresy, _it was _disgusting, _how _dare _they! Touka stalked towards in fiercely burning rage-justice-battle lust. The poor victim turned around, blood dripping down his face and chin, staining his shirt a scarlet red, his sclera black and irises crimson, to look at the predator approaching him. He was weak, Touka was strong, and there was no escape_._

"Hey punk, do you think you can get away with binging in this ward?" hissed Touka, cracking her kunckles and her own eyes turning red. The thrill of battle slid over her body, already tensing for the fight. This was the fighting she loved, the fighting her body lived by, the fight she always won. Even against doves, even against the strong, fighting would give her the ultimate freedom.

"Who the 'ell are ya?" slurred the ghoul, the delicious scent of meat wafted into the air, this much could feed the Ateiku for months. Alright, decently sized weeks, but still. Territories were territories but the stronger the ghoul, the more the ghoul could claim. "This is my hunt!"

"I work so hard to be human and keep low and not kill trashy shits like doves, but here you are. . ." Touka ran forward and started beating the poor ghoul senseless. A kick to the body, rapid punches against the face. She was straddling him, breaking bones, breaking his own flesh to release the smell of blood. He was rather weak, despite all his feasting, he was already wheezing and drooling and the next few punches knocked him out senseless. Blood dripping down her knuckles and staining her school uniform Touka sighed and rolled her shoulders. Now what was she going to do? Groaning she took out her phone and dialed Ateiku. "I may have made a simple mistake."

Touka saw no problem with being able to fight, to fight was a show of strength and ability. Some were natural fighters, others trained. To fight was effort. And if you won, it meant you were strong. The thrill of fighting itself was amazing and winning was the satisfaction you could only earn. After all only the strong won, and those who didn't would die, crushed underfoot.

As winced away from the cellphone she sighed and rolled her shoulders. Another day for Touka.


End file.
